gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
User talk:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England|Talk User:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England/Archive 1|Archive 1 User:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England/Archive 2|Archive 2 User:Prince_Edgar_Wildrat_of_England/Archive 3|Archive 3 WORK PLEASE! Vid Hey Massive Sig! So far the video is going great, but I need something from you. I need a close-up photo of your pirate on my talk page, or just pick one out of your gallery and put it there. I'm not sure which photo to use, and you might kill me if I post the wrong one :P Thanks, MESA EDGAR, Mesa is going to master sailing - dances - thx thank you lol 皇帝戴維 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4x0K2Y7kPw Enjoy :P 13:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) DUDE SURE DEFINITLY u can do whatever u want xD just get peeps to come to the wiki and expand it plz SecondJamie 21:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie uh wanna do something so ik u know ur an admin....? XD http://potcolooting.wikia.com/ SecondJamie 21:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Light vs Dark :P on my way coming, dont demote or kick or anything to anyone! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus ugh it wont verify account ID!!!! im trying!!! plz get on chat or play chatango so we can discuss this ! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sig Request can u make me a sig with a font called "Freebooter Shadow" in royalblue color and saying "LeClerc Sharpe" link sharpe to user page and leclerc to talk page please oh and make sure its spelled "LeClerc Sharpe" ty! ~Thanks~LeClerc Shapre CaptainEzekiel 04:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I edgar i have went to various people but theres one guy with the legendary nose here it is.... ur sig it looks cool :D ty for the page fix Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sure Sure. The actual day I wrote the first chapter and put it on the Richard Goldvane page was in july, and I planned a party then. But I was too busy and blew it off. I do think september sounds good though. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure. Ill make a blog in the next three days probably Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) btw Check Lawrence's Youtube. He has the first chapter redone in a movie version Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You got mail! Hey Edgar I think im finally going to take some time to write a scene for the play before i lose interest, I'll be writing Act 3 Scene 4 and im gonna make it about Bill Plunderbones and his progress with the ship construction. You can write scene 5 if you want to, i think it should be about blastshot because he begged if he could appear in one of the next scenes. If u do write the scene maybe make it bout matthew (leader of the british navy) meeting davy (leader of the spanish navy) for a pre-war discussion (you know how leaders used to meet before battle right?). Anyway ill let u look it over before i add it :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus It worked! Hey Edgar the advice you gave me worked, I can make new pages now. Thank you so much! You've solved me problem! Lord Jeremiah Garland RE:sig Err... wha? I just got back from Dad's, and I don't know what you mean about my sig O_o Looks just fine on my computer.-[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It must be a glitch with Wikia. The same exact coding works perfectly fine on other wikis, so I think it's just a glitch.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man I'm in Maui lol I'll be home tomorrow night actually the day after that the only reason I can type right now is cuz of my amazing iPad xD -Jarod What u need tho? Oh xD Well when will you be back? And btw can u make me a sig? Make it say something like, "Jarod, former GM of Dutch Empire and former King of the Netherlands, GM of O U T L A W S", in black fancy italic cursive? I'm new to this and bad with coding. Just got promoted to Bur on The Looting Wiki :D - Jarod Kk Kk cool xD hey does that mean you'll be able to go on for a bit when ur there? And I don't wanna be on bad terms with ur guild so.... Idk, we're at war with Co black Guard, not u. just letting u know. -Jarod Kk Kk cool. Btw nice sig xD and do u think our guilds could be.... Um..... Well at the very least not At war xD -Jarod Cya! Later man Need A Meeting Edgar, When ur back from vacation can u just meet me plz if were on together!!! Its very important for CIA and u can help 2 ways so when ur on at the same time as me just plz meet me wherever i am bc its very important Thanks, Chrisbauer44 19:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Peter Goldbeard I have a question Edgar, I need help just whats the most popular EITC place? just look it up or tell me as soon as ur back from vaca AND WHAT ABOUT ME IM NOT BEST FRIEND???? xD seriously plz add me!! Thanks, Chrisbauer44 23:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Peter Goldbeard' Making Pages I Just need to know how to make pages and how to make Headlines. Thanks Yes It Works And Thank You From Cris. 20:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hola Edgar, can you please tell me when you are on the wiki and if you can get in chat or somehwere that we can talk privately? I would liek to discuss some things with you :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) yyay sorry for the late reaction, can u get on chat plz? hey sorry about that edgar, had already gone off when u sent that and only got back now. hopefully i can catch u today, as soon as u r on just message me and ill get on wiki chat or the game Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus ASOTL Hey Edgar Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! P.S. edgar when u r on we can talk bout the play, ive started to write my own story in play form (to keep myself busy) that takes place after the play but is not an official sequel. check it out u feature in it: Fate of the False King btw its a work in progress Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus sure the more the merrier xD can u maybe do a pearson and cortez scene? we have had only one of those and i think we need some more. just dont have them talk to the "spy/thief" cuz that would be a hole in the storyline xD i guess maybe they it could be about them arresting zeke (cuz he was there early to help us get smuggled in) its just a suggestion, when im back from semi-afk ill work on a scene as well (i have a few including the robert 1 completely planned out) Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus uh edgar that whole temp gm thing is resolved, (ill explain later in pm) and nick is happy about everything and i dont want him becoming unhappy with u... Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus CIA I changed guilds but im still on the same case but if u can block the paradox from getting cortola and kokoros too that would be great message me back on all news, thanks. ~ Pete Temp gm? wat ru talking about edgar? Sig Please may you make me a signature, I would like it to be however you think is fitting fo rthe words Captain William. I want it to be blue the rest is up to you. Thanks CaptainWilliam 18:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) EDAGR! When u get back from vaction u pvp don, cutlass and dagger and he's close to lv 40 :D xD he's my new main lol Our Book hey im starting to want to write the book we had in mind when u come back can you send me any ideas u have to my talk page here is link to the book see ya soon http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Day_The_Light_was_Destroyed Template Hey Ed! I had a favor to ask u - knowing that ur pretty skilled with Wikia coding... so uh, if you could pleeeease make a template for pirates who appear in the Pirate Wars? I can give u some imagery, and etc. Thanx beforehand! XaviCommander 18:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You have to download it. ~Agnitowreck14 Pirate Wars template Here's the book's logo. And thanks! XaviCommander 21:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Ohh thanks man!! XaviCommander 22:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) EDGAR :D Hey Edgar, glad you are back from being gone for a few days :P Can u get online soemtime so we can talk? Or if ur still not on the game can u get on chat? Thanks Jack Pistol MOTSD I added some things and made minor fixes to our scenes in the Drafts. I mainly formatted the layout and names and fixed some spacing. I tried to explain the matilda part as matthew being forgetful. I added a sub-scene to your one where hermit pelts pears with rats and some things are made clear. Then i made some additions to teh rest of the scene like removing ambiguous stuff and made it obvious that they woudl not depart. take a look and tell me about anythign we shoudl do before adding. I think we r ready. PS i might write another scene later today Jack Pistol Thanks so much for the new signature dude. Ben Squidskull The Paradox re:Garret McNoob lucky for me u r smart :D ya him and his friend Nate Treshercaptin are on the member banned list for drama and general noobishness. i think there is a page Order of Nautilus Member/Banned list. thanks for making the right decision edgar ur a great friend and a great head officer Jack Pistol inactive Hey edgar, As usual im going inactive until friday - sigh - when im back hopefull we can do some writing for the play? Anyway ill see you then :P try and keep order in the guild with the other officers until im back please. if u urgently need to contact me send me a message via john or benjy on facebook. My fb account name ( for pirate ) is Jack Pistol and i log in in the weekdays so ya PS DONT BOOT ROBERT SHIPSTEALER XD ~ Captain RObert aka Don Robert De Muerte :DDDD Jack Pistol Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Porteat to the prince Dear Prince Edgar Here is your royal porteat hope u like it from Can you make a sig? it is Johnny Coaleaston, can you make a sig for me that says Lord Johnny Coaleaston of the East India Trading Company, Director of Communications in black writing in a font like Samuel Redbeard's? Sig Thanks for the sig! Welcome To The Club!!! You Are Now a Clubmember. Whenever a Club Meeting,Party,etc,etc and etc Starts you will Recieve a Message. You May Add Your Name to the Clubmember's List. Sincerely, Lord Law Edgar come online i want to talk to you aboutsomething about Wager. WIZARD Dear Edgar, Would you Like to Meet me in Tortuga,Cortevos By the Potion Brewing Table? If so ill be waiting. Please Come. Thanks, Lord Lawrence Dagger. Yo yo diggity dog! Question: Can you add "of the East India Trading Company" or, if that doesn't fit, "of the EITC" to my signature to make it a bit more unique? IF you can, the same font and color and before the symbol, please. 22:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Dark Link from Legend of Zelda. He's a dark version of your character when you fight him. 23:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Edgar. I realize you are a very very very busy man, but, if you ever find the time to, could you make me a new signature please? My current is getting old. For the font type, I really like the one Johnny Coaleaston and Samuel Redbeard have in their signature. Font size, just medium, nothing big. EITC insignia at the end would be nice. And it could just say "First Lord Jeremiah Garland of the EITC" or if that doesn't fit just "First Lord Jeremiah Garland". No rush, but I'd really like that since I'm not too tech savvy. Thanks! Lord Jeremiah Garland